


Оправданный риск

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 1





	Оправданный риск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth the Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498500) by [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16). 



Шерлок остановился у входа в квартиру Молли. Он был сам не свой от волнения и понятия не имел зачем здесь околачивается, как и не знал того, была ли Молли сейчас дома. Из Шерринфорда он звонил ей неделю назад и с тех пор так и не нашел времени все ей объяснить. В итоге Майкрофт его опередил. Старший братец, должно быть, посчитал, что он в очередной раз облажаeтся. Нервно выдохнув, Шерлок прислонился макушкой к двери и закрыл глаза. С той ночи ему стало сложно контролировать эмоции. Вот и сейчас на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Шерлок?

Он тотчас открыл глаза и увидел, как Молли подъезжает к дому на велосипеде. На ней была светло-голубая блузка с бантом и короткая, удобная для езды, желтая юбка в цветочек. Шерлок улыбнулся, когда заметил, что Молли надела белые мокасины с изображением кошачьей мордочки. Волосы у нее были короче, чем он помнил, и свободно падали ей на плечи.

— Молли, — с нежностью сказал Шерлок, наблюдая затем, как она спешилась и подкатила велосипед к крыльцу. Расстояние между ними стало меньше двух футов. Молли была так близко, что Шерлок мог уловить цветочный аромат ее духов.

Застыв на мгновение и не в силах отвести друг от друга взглядов, они синхронно произнесли:  
— Прости меня.

Шерлок в недоумении отступил назад:  
— Почему ты извиняешься? Молли, ты не сделала ничего плохого.

Она вздохнула:  
— Надо было по-другому себя вести во время звонка. Знаю в тот момент ты не мог мне объяснить, что происходит, но я должна была сообразить что, что-то случилось. Нужно было сразу тебя послушать. Мне жаль, что я заставила тебя все это сказать.

Шерлок сделал пару шагов в сторону Молли, тем самым снова сокращая расстояние между ними.  
— В тот вечер ты уже была сильно чем-то расстроена. Голова у тебя была заняты другими более важными вещами, чем непонятный телефонный звонок.

Понимая, что Шерлок прав, Молли спросила его о другом:  
— За что тогда извиняешься ты? Вовсе не ты хотел сделать мне больно, это твоя сестра все спланировала… уж не знаю, что ее на это толкнуло. Откуда она меня вообще знает? — только она сказала это, как сразу же заметила страх в глазах Шерлока.

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, — признался он. — И нет, я никогда намеренно не сделаю тебе больно. Прости, что ты именно так узнала правду.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Молли, она лишь плотней сжала губы. Откровенно говоря, она думала, что удивится сильней. В глубине души она всегда знала, что Шерлок к ней неравнодушен, иначе не было бы той странной сцены, что он устроил в Бартсе два года назад:  
— И я не хотела, чтобы ты так узнал. На самом деле, Шерлок, я никогда не собиралась признаваться в своих чувствах. Меня вполне устраивала наша дружба.

Он осторожно заправил прядь волос ей за ухо:  
— Разве ты не хочешь быть счастливой? — в голове его было столько нежности и трепетного восхищения. Он никогда раньше не позволял себе демонстрировать столько эмоций.

Молли вдруг стала волноваться, Шерлок понял это потому, как она нервно прикусила нижнюю губу: — О чем ты беспокоишься?

Молли вздохнула, она одновременно любила и ненавидела умение Шерлока читать ее настроение:  
— Не хочу тебя потерять. Вот представь, мы перешагнем эту грань, станем встречаться, потом расстанемся. Это уничтожит меня. Пусть ты будешь мне лучшим другом, чем навсегда исчезнешь из моей жизни. Ты так много для меня значишь и я не хочу рисковать тем, что есть у нас сейчас.

Шерлок нахмурился, осторожно приобнял Молли за плечи, словно бы желая защитить от всех опасностей мира, и прижал ее голову к своей груди:  
— Если ты действительно этого хочешь, я не буду настаивать. Но прежде, позволь мне поделиться одной мудростью, я сам недавно ее узнал. Есть вещи, есть люди, которые стоят любого риска. — И перед тем, как совсем её отпустить, Шерлок обхватил ладонями ее лицо и поцеловал в лоб.

Без объятий Шерлока, без его прикосновений, Молли вдруг стало холодно в этот теплый пригожий день. Она смотрела, как он уходит и чувствовала, что внутри все скрутило узлом, таким прочным, что и не развязать:  
— Шерлок? Стой!  
Прислонив велосипед к стене дома, Молли бросилась вслед за ним.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она посмотрела в глаза любимого мужчины — сегодня темно-синие, словно штормовое море.

Он попытался вычислить, что же сулить ему этот ее взгляд, но так и не успел ничего понять. Надо же, Шерлок Холмс в полной растерянности — его поцеловали! Все произошло так быстро. Молли встала на цыпочки, обняла его и потянула к своим губам, к своим мягким, теплым, таким родным, губам. И он тоже ее обнял, прижал к себе крепче, сильней. Ему совсем не хотелось ее отпускать. Вечность бы так стоять.  
— Молли, моя Молли, я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептала она ему прямо в губы.

— О, — вдруг понял он, — я это вслух сказал.

Молли снова поцеловала его и засмеялась. Ей нравилось, что порой он не может удержать мысли в своей голове.

В мире не существовала больше звуков, кроме звука их дыхания. Только его Шерлок и слышал, когда, прервав поцелуй, пристально вгляделся в лицо любимой женщины. Он искал признаки сожаления или страха и не нашел ни того ни другого. И тогда он еще раз поцеловал Молли в самый кончик курносого носика.

— Хочешь зайти? — Молли удивилась тому, как хрипло прозвучал ее голос.

Шерлок рассмеялся, отчего в уголках его глаз проступили морщинки:  
— Дорогая, я уже думал ты никогда не спросишь.  
Он подхватил ее на руки, и Молли со смехом откинула голову назад, на лице ее отразилось выражение неподдельного счастья. Ничего более не страшась, Молли наконец-то призналась себе в том, что Шерлок Холмс один из тех людей, ради которых стоит рискнуть всем.


End file.
